The present invention generally relates to fertilizer applying apparatus and more particularly to a fertilizer applying apparatus for applying fertilizer to agricultural row crops.
Agricultural producers continue to try to find ways in which to make their operations more efficient and effective. The efficient use of the land requires that production be maximized, and for growing corn and other row crops, it is a practical necessity to fertilize the seeds when they are planted. If the application of fertilizer is done at the same time as the seed is planted, it is important for the fertilizer to be applied at a position adjacent to the seeds so that the fertilizer will be able to provide nutrients to benefit the seed, but not be so close that it will burn the seed.
The spacing between the applied fertilizer and the seed row is only one factor that must be considered. Other factors include the type and amount of fertilizer that is desirably applied, the depth at which the fertilizer is applied, and the amount of fertilizer that is desired when the particular crop being planted. The ability to apply fertilizer on both sides of the seed row is also a practice that is becoming increasingly prevalent. For these reasons, flexibility is extremely important for providing variations in the application of fertilizer for row crops.
It is also known that the planting of seed corn must be at a prescribed depth in the soil to achieve optimum emergence of the crop. It is also very desirable that the fertilizer be applied in the soil at a predetermined consistent depth that is about one half inch above the seed or as much as about two inches below the seed. However, the fertilizer should also be laterally spaced from the seed, preferably about two inches to about four inches to the side of the seed row, so that a buffer zone of soil is maintained between the fertilizer and the seed, which prevents the fertilizer from burning the seed itself. Seed planters typically have a pair of disks which part the soil and place the seed at a predetermined depth and these disks are set up to provide a true, i.e., symmetrical, V, where the center line of the V is substantially vertical. It is known that with a true V, the emergence of the crop is maximized. It is also known that fracturing the soil in a manner which disturbs the true V has an undesirable effect on the emergence of the crop.
While it is known that fertilizer should be applied relative to the seed as described, it is easier said than done. In addition to applying the fertilizer at the correct depth and lateral distance from the seed row, it is important that the fertilizer be applied in the manner whereby the seed bed itself is or will not be disturbed because of the fracturing of the soil by the fertilizer applying apparatus during operation. This can occur regardless of whether the seed is planted ahead or behind the fertilizer applying apparatus in the direction of movement through a field. A common problem in prior art fertilizer applying apparatus is the tendency for them to fracture the soil adjacent the seed and push the seed off to the side of the desired row line. Such fracturing distorts the seed bed which can significantly affect the emergence of the crop. For example, if the seed bed is distorted, by being pushed to the side, the plant may emerge at an undesirable angle which can affect the vitality of the plant and ultimately the yield.